ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy: Dimension Crisis
Collin the Speedy Boy: Dimension Crisis is an American adventure-science fiction comic book minisseries based on Collin the Speedy Boy, being published by from January TBDth until October 17th, 2019. Synopsis Collin learns that he has multiple alternate versions of himself after a freak accident as they try TBD. Characters Main *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (Prime)' - a friendly teenage boy with superhuman speed who protects FingerTown and TBD. **'Tommy the Opossum (Prime)' - TBD **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog (Prime)' - Collin's trustworthy pet dog who TBD. *'Evelynn Rodriguez/Evelynn the Speedy Girl' - an alternate counterpart to Evelynn who has speed powers instead of Collin as she faces TBD. Unlike her Prime counterpart, she is more serious and less of a ditz. *'Caitlin Brady/Caitlin the Speedy Girl' - a genderbent version of Collin who TBD. Unlike the heroes (and similar to Courtney), she remains in her normal outfit. **'Tammy the Opossum' - TBD **'Carlie Elledge/TBD the Speedy Dog' - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (1920s)' - a 1920s counterpart to Collin who fights mob bosses and common criminals. *'Collin Bubbly/Collin the Speedy Dolphin' - an anthropomorphic animal counterpart to Collin who protects his dimension's FingerTown. He is the comedic relief of the comic, as well as the second popular character, after Courtney. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (Classic)' - TBD. Unlike the other heroes, he cannot speak. *'Courtney Bassham' - a teenage girl who is Collin's steampunk counterpart. She is the most popular character from the comics. **'S.P.E.E.D.Y' - a wolf machine piloted by Courtney who contains superspeed and is powered by a special crystal. *'Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy' - Collin's descendant from the 25th century who protects Fingertropolis from threats. It's hinted that he might descend from Evelynn as well. *'Collin Brady/Speedy Knight' - a medieval counterpart to Collin who TBD. Supporting *'Evelynn Rodriguez (Prime)' - a beautiful but somehow ditzy Hispanic girl who has a crush on Collin and joins him in TBD, being sometimes mistakened with a goth. *'Alexis Doll (Prime)' - TBD *'Flappy McFinger (Prime)' - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte (EtSG)' - an alternate counterpart to Bryte who is more sympathetic and TBD. *'Collin Brady (EtSG)' - an alternate counterpart to Collin who never gained speed as he helps his girlfriend with her aim to defeat threats. **'Tommy the Opossum (EtSG)' - TBD **'Cooper Elledge (EtSG)' - TBD *'Evan Rodriguez' - a genderbent version of Evelynn who TBD. *'Adam Doll' - a genderbent version of Alexis who TBD. *'Abigail Johnson (Prime)' - TBD *'Evelynn Doll' - a 1920s fusion of Evelynn Rodriguez and Alexis Doll who is an ace reporter and TBD. *'Evelynn Ostrich' - an anthropomorphic animal counterpart to Evelynn who TBD. *'Alexis Dog' - an anthropomorphic animal counterpart to Alexis who TBD. *'Alexandra Doll' - TBD * Antagonists *'Teary Eyed Bryte (Prime)' - TBD **'Eli (Prime)' - TBD **'Fang Suckle (Prime)' - TBD *'Collin Brady/Dark Collin (Dark World)' - an evil counterpart to Collin who aids TBD. *'Alexis Doll (EtSG)' - an alternate counterpart to Alexis who grew a deep hatred of Evelynn after she gained superhuman speed and attempts to TBD. *'Teary Eyed Bob' - TBD *'Zane (1920s)' - a 1920s gangster counterpart to Zane who TBD. *'Teary Eyed Bryte (CtSD)' - TBD *'Bryte, Evelynn, the Elefish King, Zane, Gurkha or the Llama King (CaS)' - TBD * Issues #''/The Journey Begins/'' - TBD #''/Speedy Heroes/'' - TBD # # # # # # # #''/The Final Battle/'' - TBD Spin-off comics See Courtney and S.P.E.E.D.Y., Collin: Roaring Twenties, Evelynn and Collin the Speedy Dolphin. The publishers confirmed that Courtney and S.P.E.E.D.Y., 20s Collin, Evelynn the Speedy Girl and Collin the Speedy Dolphin will get spinoff comics. Possible television adaptation TBD Trivia *This comic is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton. *The comic contains a LGBT couple (Courtney x Alexandra). Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas